It's a Wonderful Life
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: X-mas gift for J/R's Hachiko. Josh's planned a costume Christmas party? Neku has a fear of stringed popcorn? Beat's dressed as the jolly man himself? Yep. It's Christmas time in Shibuya! And with our Players and Composer, only craziness and fun can ensue.


**It's a Wonderful Life**

"Hey, Stalker. Mind telling me why you're still dressing like Eri?"

"Huh?" Shiki whirled around to face none other than Neku Sakuraba, as he glared intently at the shoppers at 104. Shiki pressed her fingers to her lips, as she thought about what to do. On one hand, she could easily answer his question. It was not her fault that Bloom from Winx Club (who she was cosplaying as) looked sort of Eri like. Shiki reasoned she could also demand that Neku tell her if she looked good with her bare midriff shown. (He was her boyfriend, after all. His idea on the subject did, annoyingly, matter.)

Instead of either of those ideas, she smacked Neku upside the head, and shot daggers at her Partner. "I told you not to call me that, Neku! What will people think?" Shiki had meant to look intimidating with her hands on her hips, but as the red wig was falling off, she probably looked like she was getting hair extensions sewn in, as she aimed to keep the wig firmly in place.

"Screw them!" Was Neku's immediate answer. "I don't care what they think. I didn't think you did anymore, either. I'll call you what I want to, Stalker. But if you want, I could just insult Piggy."

To that, Shiki didn't even have to think about what to do. She pulled him into the dressing room she'd just vacated, and made to look like she was going to kiss him. When Neku's lips ever so slightly brushed against hers, she pulled away. Putting, her arms over her lips, her eyes looked at Neku with mirth. Said anti-social teen smiled slightly, and Shiki noted that he was standing just a bit straighter when he said, "Love you, Shiki."

"I love you too, Neku," the glasses clad girl returned straight away. "Now, I'm going to go buy this costume so we can head to Josh's party. This costume Christmas party is going to be fun!" It may have been her seamstress side saying this (as Shiki loved costumes), but as she pushed Neku out of the dressing room, and dressed normally again, she had to admit that it was a unique idea.

_"It won't be a Secret Santa gift exchange if we look the same as we usually do. How can it be secret then?"_

Obviously, there was a lot wrong with what Joshua had said, but Shiki wasn't complaining about it. She'd take any excuse to design costumes. She had, in fact, designed everyone else's. But when Eri had deemed that it might be bad luck to design her own... well, Shiki realized it might be a good idea to not dress like Mr. Mew. She could only handle Neku's comments in small doses, after all.

When they left Shiki's favorite spot in all of Shibuya, Neku commented that she'd look like the sparkly vampire, Alice if she wore her costume without her wig. Shiki shoved Neku again at that, but other than that, it was an uneventful walk. Save for their spooning.

...

Neku blatantly refused to help with stringing the popcorn. It turned out that the youth had poked his fingers one too many times when he was a child. In short, he'd said, "I could do without the taste of blood on my popcorn, thanks. The next time I poke my fingers will be when I have sugar diabetes."

Joshua giggled at that, as he draped uneeded red and green blankets over Mr. H's couches. "If anyone's going to have to worry about that, it'll be Beat, dear."

Neku's eyes swiveled to Beat who was eating more than his fair share of freshly baked cookies. Then Neku's ice colored orbs returned to Joshua with a scowl on his face. He hated Josh winning any argument. Even when Neku couldn't do anything about it. Even when Josh was right. Beat, who was conviniently dressed as the jolly Santa himself, finally realized that Neku and Joshua were talking about him. "Ya make some of yer own cookies, then ya can cry I'm eatin' 'em, yo!"

Rhyme ruffled her brother's hair affectionately, and Neku and Joshua both noticed the small, amused look on her face. Beat didn't so much as make the cookies, as he'd watched Rhyme, and added the ingridients when she measured them out. Rhyme didn't say this though. She wouldn't be Rhyme if she did. Instead, she sat under the plump Douglas Fir, and deemed it time to give the tree its water.

Joshua crossed his arms over his chest with an annoyed expression on his face. "This is why I didn't get you a pet, Raimu. You already have a household tree in your home. And with how nice you are, you'd feel bad for the tree when the cat dug its claws into it."

Rhyme gasped, and went to walk over to Joshua. Neku could hear them talking in whispers, but tuned them out for the most part. It wasn't his buisness if Joshua seemed to flirt in a morbid way. Not that the Composer would ever admit that that was what his battle of wills with Rhyme was. Needless to say, Neku turned up the volume on his headphones, and helped himself to pieces of Mr. Hanekoma's gingerbread house. The moment he plucked off a sugar plum, however, he was hit in the hand by one of the coffee barista's spatulas. "Not cool, Phones." CAT criticized with a shake of his head. "I didn't spend hours making it so you could pull it apart that same day."

The reprimanded teen smirked, as he saw what Mr. H was dressed as. "A cat. Figures." His attempts at the gingerbread house going awry, Neku leapt over the counter and set to make his own thing of coffee. He turned away from the wall, however, when he heard Shiki gasp. "That's why you told me not to dress like a cat, Eri?"

The redhead (real redhead) shrugged nonchalantly. She didn't seem to have a guilty bone in her body. If Eri didn't think it was right to do something, she wouldn't do it. That way, she lived with little regret. "Well, Mr. H already called dibs on being a cat. And since Josh wanted to be a kitten-"

"Unbelievable!" Shiki spat, as she walked away from her best friend, and came to burry her head in Neku's back.

The orange haired boy patted her on the back effortlessly, as he set to making his coffee. "There, there, Shiki. It's nothing to throw your hands up about."

That had not been the right thing to say. Shiki was positively livid, as she eyed Neku angrily. The coffee was all but forgotten; for the briefest of moments, Neku very much regretted ever having told Shiki not to be afraid to be herself. At least the more self-conscious Shiki may or may not have been plotting his murder in this situation. Poking Neku in the chest with her index finger, Shiki placed emphasis on every word when she said, "Of course it is, Neku! Fashion is my life! And for this party I wasn't able to be myself because-"

"But we weren't supposed to be ourselves." At that, Shiki seemed beyond words. That hadn't been the right thing to say, either. After all, Joshua's idea really held no weight despite being festive. Because, really, why would they be wearing costumes at a Christmas party? And how would that even hide the fact that Rhyme, for example, had been Neku's Secret Santa? He still knew it was her. Even clad in her angel ensemble. He sure as hell didn't think she was really Santa or anything. Guessing what Shiki might retort with next, Neku put his foot in his mouth (again). "It's not that big of a deal, Shiki. But if it bothers you that much, you could switch with Rhyme. That angel of a girl would be more than willing."

It was only after a trilling laugh from Joshua, a cough of warning from Mr. H, and Beat cracking his knuckles threateningly, did Neku realize how many different, and wrong ways, those words could have been taken. Eri, appropriately, was laughing out loud. She also seemed to be texting on her phone. Neku ran a hand over his face agitatedly upon realizing that quote would probably find it's way onto Eri's favorite social network site.

Rhyme, as always, was the one to save the day. "You can burrow my costume if you don't like yours, Shiki. It's only right sense you made it. Though I am more petite than you. In fact, I doubt that rescay outfit of yours would even show much on me."

"A pity. It'd be nice to see you accentuating your girly attributes for once, Raimu."

As everyone prepared to murder Joshua at those words, Neku deftly made his escape from behind the counter, and away from his insane friends. Call him crazy, but he didn't fancy his chances when the Composer was fiddling with his phone. Especially since there seemed to be more behind Josh's words than the exterior. But it was always that way with him. Stealing some popcorn (before it was stringed and became a death trap), Neku sunk into his favorite seat in WildKat. He turned up his headphones some more, even willing to listen to "Last Christmas", but he should have known he wouldn't have gotten far.

Neku scowled, as Joshua not only stole Neku's headphones away from him, but sat on the couch with Neku so that his legs rested over Neku's lap. About five times, Neku shoved Josh's legs off only for him to put them back up. Eventually, he went and sat on another couch Mr. Hanekoma had brought in, only for Josh to follow him and do the same thing. His patience wearing thin, Neku snapped, "Fine. Stay like that you son of a-"

"Digit?" Joshua supplied.

Neku didn't dignify that with a response. Instead, he continued unperturbed. "All I'm saying is that it gives me a better chance at stealing my headphones back!" As he said the last bit, Neku sat up on his knees, as he tried to wrestle his headphones back from Joshua. About half way through, and after many failed attempts, Neku began spluttering things without a thought. "And if you get a short in those things because you weren't careful-Ow!" The last part was the sound of Neku's pain, as Joshua shoved him roughly in the forehead, and he hit his head on the back of the couch. As he saw stars for a moment, the orange haired boy had to wonder if Joshua had used some of his Composer powers to strengthen the blow.

"That's what _she _said," Joshua said with a devilish smirk, and a bat of his eyelashes.

Neku, having more than enough, got off from the couch again, but was prepared to go help Mr. Hanekoma wash some dishes. Anything was better than- "Oh lighten up, Neku. I'm just teasing. Really now, you're so protective of those things, I don't think you'd give them up even if you got a better pair."

"There is no better pai-"

"Ask Raimu." With that, the Composer left a bewildered Neku and Rhyme behind, as he headed for a shocked looking Eri. Neku pitied her. And that thought was so ridiculous, Neku didn't even know where to begin saying how messed up it was.

Upon seeing Rhyme blushing beet red, that was enough for Neku to finally lose all of his carefully collected control. "Screw you, Josh!" Joshua seemed about to retort, but Neku wasn't having any of that. Even when Mr. H urged him to not draw unwanted attention from the RG. And it was the fear in Mr. H's voice, that in this mood Josh might start erasing people on a whim, that really set Neku off. "You can mess with me, Josh. But leave Rhyme and Eri out of it. What did they ever do to you? I don't care if Mr. H was your friend first, I will throw you out of here, if-"

"Neku." As Mr. H couldn't restrain Neku, it was clear that only one person thought they could. Shiki. She grabbed onto Neku's face, and forced at him to look at her. Out of the corner of his eye, Neku could see Eri looking between the two concernedly. Apparently Shiki and her had made up already. And yet people said girls held more grudges. Neku was certain, in that moment, no one's grudge was as intense or would last as long as his grudge over Joshua. However, looking into the lovely, brown eyes of his first Partner was enough to calm down. "Neku try this smoothie I made," the "fairy" tried to distract him. "I know I wasn't supposed to get you a gift, but I don't think this really qualifies as-"

Her words were effectively cut off when Neku silenced Shiki with a quick kiss. Still well aware of their audience, Neku pulled back instantly. It was enough though. Being with her was always enough. "Thanks, Shiki. I'm sure it's great." And it was. Mango, orange, and a dash of cinnamon. He couldn't have asked for anything better. If he hadn't found out the truth by accident, he would have assumed Shiki _was_ his Secret Santa. It was the perfect gift. Simple, homeade, she didn't pay anything for it...

But that didn't mean that Neku wouldn't have to pay for Sanae's floors now that he'd spilled the drink on them. Everyone shared in shock, and then glared at Josh. Not only had he left a bruise on Neku's forehead by chucking the headphones at him, but he'd also caused him to drop his drink. Joshua glared with stormy eyes at Neku for not catching the device (like it was his fault!). But proving he did have a heart (a small one like the Grinch, but a heart nonetheless), Joshua used his powers to clean up the floor, and put the drink back in the glass. "Those last seconds didn't happen," he said.

Neku wasn't sure he believed that, but he drank the drink for Shiki, anyway. It didn't taste contaminated. And, hopefully, if Josh was lying... Neku really hoped that his idol kept his floors reasonably clean. Neku and Shiki both watched warily, as Joshua returned to Eri's side again. "Why do you think he's being around her?" Shiki whispered in his hear.

The pin genuis shrugged nonchalantly. Even without a Player Pin to scan people anymore, Neku got Joshua on a level that sort of disturbed them both. He hoped, nay he prayed, that it had nothing to do with the Game. Still, he answered Shiki truthfully. "Because she's new meat and he's trying to figure her out?"

Joshua had clearly heard everything they said. With a yawn, he complained, "You two fail at stealth, dearests. Actually, I'm trying to steal her phone." As soon as he'd said it, he stole said cellular device from the shocked Eri. "We won't have any electronic devices disrtacting us from this merry time together."

"Then why'd you give me my headphones back?" Neku asked with his arms crossed, and raised eyebrows.

Joshua laughed as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "Because I trust my dear Partner."

Neku didn't like the way Josh seemed to be poking fun at the first thought he'd tried to send him after the Game. He'd thought long and hard about that, and Joshua should have been damn well pleased he had Neku's trust. But for once, Neku kept his inner emo at bay, and pushed the thought aside. He'd talk to Joshua later, but right now they were supposed to be celebrating, so...

Neku's thoughts were cut off when he noted where everyone was staring. Mr. Hanekoma. The coffee barista seemed rather uncomftorable under everyone's scrutiny, but what was one to expect when he could have been the most famous man in all of Shibuya, but chose to hide under an alias? At first his eyes were wide, and his hands were raised palm forward. Then he smirked. His eyes locked on Joshua's, and everyone could see the mutual understanding and inside joke in his eyes. "Hey, if you expect them to stay up all night without coffee, J... then by all means, shut the machine off, boss."

As it was, Beat was _already_ asleep. Neku wondered how or when it could have happened with all the noise and drama going on. He wondered even more how he could have missed it when Beat's snoring sounded like a chainsaw. Even more shocking was that Rhyme had somehow gotten trapped under her brother's arm. She had a rather sheepish look on her face, and Josh played with his phone some more until Beat's arm moved, and Rhyme was free. She looked at Joshua with grattitude and something else in her eyes, Neku saw. To anyone else, Josh would have seemed unmoved, but Neku could see he was steeling his features before painting on a mask. "Aren't Halloween and Christmas get togethers great?" He asked with teeth so exposed and bright, they rivaled the twinkling, white Christmas tree bulbs.

"What?" Surprisingly, the exclamation came from Eri. She hugged her evening gown dress (that said "Miss Universe") to her, and looked at Joshua with betrayal in her eyes. "That's why you had us dress up, then? Because you missed Halloween with us? And here I thought that this was just an original Christmas idea." Eri looked very much like someone had just told her her favorite dress design was actually created by a three year old. Neku, when he looked at Shiki, noted her expression was much the same. It made sense, of course. Any lie about fashion would hurt them greatly since it was their passion.

Even if the reason had been really obvious. At least to Neku. But he put himself in their shoes (imaginig how he'd feel if he learned "Calling" was really about a ringing phone), and put a comforting arm around Shiki. Even piggy seemed sullen.

Joshua, however, was just examining his nails with a bored expression. He did have some sympathy in his eyes, though, when he said, "Shibuya's my city. I can decide whatever I want. It seemed a good idea to celebrate Hallow's Eve since I didn't get to this year. But I could just as easily say the idea was about Christmas." Joshua smiled at Eri in such a way that it was hard to know which had been the real reason. Even when he'd said it so clearly. Eri seemed like she was about to argue the point (she was a strong girl, indeed), but Rhyme distracted Joshua by putting a hand on his arm.

Shiki and Neku exchanged a knowing look at Rhyme's gesture. Despite how protective they were of Rhyme, it was quite obvious what was going on between the two. Even if they didn't want to see it. After all, Shiki had just calmed Neku much the same way. As much as Joshua grated on Neku's nerves, he had to admit it made sense. Who could love someone like Joshua except for a girl that loved everyone and everything? Who else could save Joshua from himself but Rhyme? He'd very well destroy himself with the world he was disappointed in. But, Rhyme, in her desire to save the world... would save him.

"Josh! Can we do the gift exchange now? Any longer and I think Beat will be completely lost to the sugar coma."

Neku noticed how Joshua had to purposefully guard his expression around Rhyme. Around the others, it came naturally, but with Rhyme... if Neku didn't know any better, he'd think Rhyme knew, too. "Oh, very well," Joshua said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Otherwise, talk of Halloween might break my heart. I mean, look at Neku's lack of costume!"

Shiki giggled a little, but everyone's eyes did go to Neku then (save for Beat's). Neku pulled his collar up uncomftorably, and dared Joshua to challenge his perfect answer which was, "I'm a Muggle."

"Typical." Joshua didn't dwell on it though. He still had a disappointed set to his face, but it seemed to disappear all together when he dropped Eri's phone down Beat's shirt.

The response was instant. Beat shot up, glanced around, and demanded, "Yo, where's the fire? Is it 'em Noise? Prissy?" It was clear he was still half-awake. Joshua laughing amusedly over Beat's face certainly wasn't helping matters.

And neither was it helpful when Joshua told Eri to, "Go get your phone." It, surprisingly, was still somehow lurched in Beat's Santa suit.

After a few death threats, some explanations, and Mr. H reminding the kids that it was near midnight, the crazy group found themselves sitting around the tree, and passing gifts to each other. There were laughs, there was joy, and there was some confusion. Especially when Eri opened a gift from her Secret Santa, Beat, and found herself face to face with flea medication. "Umm, thanks?" Eri didn't say it unkindly. In fact, she was thankful Beat got flea medication for her dog (though really surprised since her dog was as healthy as a horse).

As it turned out... "Oops!" Joshua clapped a hand to his forehead dramatically. Too dramatically. Neku watched him with narrowed eyes, as he tried to guess where it would all go. "How'd you get that, Eri? That was my gift for Sanae. I was worried about my aging friend's wings. They say older birds are more prone to fleas, you know."

Mr. Hanekoma gave Joshua a nuggie at that. Neku watched, shocked, as a real laugh and mirth split across Josh's face. He'd never seen him like that before. It was in that moment that Neku realized why he still trusted Joshua, and thought of him as a friend, despite everything... it was buried deep, but there was a scarred boy down there. A boy that was very much like Neku. He'd known from the beginning that Joshua was a friend he could relate to, and maybe after some work, maybe Neku would see that boy again. After Rhyme did her work, that was. As she looked at Neku with happiness in her own eyes (nothing made Rhyme happier than others' happiness), Neku thought he may just have a bit of ESP left. In that moment, he thought he knew exactly how it would all end.

It would end like this. Neku couldn't have asked for more. And Shiki, upon noting the love and elation on her boyfriend's face, laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and as it officially became Christmas (they'd been a few minutes early), Neku couldn't imagine a year without his friends. He couldn't imagine himself as the boy he'd been before the Reaper's Game. He would die before he became that person again.

After they'd exchanged gifts, Neku and Shiki found a bit of time to themselves. Neku returned Shiki's gift (a gift she, technically, shouldn't have given him in all fairness) by making her a milkshake. And though it was the most disgusting thing either of them had ever tasted, neither of them noticed. "Merry Christmas, Stalker. And Piggy, too." Neku added the last bit when he saw Shiki moving the stuffed cat in her hands a bit nervously.

"Merry Christmas, Grumpy." And before Neku could protest the awful nickname, Neku felt Shiki pull him to her. Their lips met just when Neku felt the mistletoe from the ceiling brush against his cheek. Pulling off her wig (because Neku needed Shiki, and not Eri), Neku clutched her to him as close as he dared. He'd never let go. Shiki had made all the difference. She had saved him from himself. And on this day a Savior was born, Neku realized that Shiki was his own savior.

He could never do without moments like this. He'd cherish each one, and even then it wouldn't be enough. He wouldn't miss even just a second of this. Not even for the world. The world really did begin with him, and Neku was finally open to all of its tradgedies and wonders.

_"Life... Sometimes it's painful, sometimes it's beautiful, but most of the time it's both." - Lana Lang (Smallville)_

**Author's Note: So this story was really interesting to write. Why I decided to write them all in costumes for Christmas, I have no idea. Blame the Josh in my head for telling me to do that! Speaking of which, Mr. Yoshiya Kiryu totally stole the show! He always does, but wow. This was supposed to be a really romantic Neku/Shiki with Joshua/Rhyme, but it came out more friendship-y. Except the ending. Gah. I finally decide I'm okay with it being friendship, and then cheesy Neku/Shiki stuff happens again.**

**Yep. There was supposed to be more of the friends at the end. You were supposed to know who got who, and what gifts they got! Obviously that didn't happen. Nor did I have the Joshua/Rhyme ending I wanted. But if you're really curious, I can tell you what all the presents were. Though I think it's obvious Rhyme got Neku a newer, and better, set of headphones. Let's not think about how she might have gotten them. Neku's old ones were already a rare, designer pair. I actually had a sidestory planned for that involving Josh and the Game, but we'll save that for another time.**

**All of that aside, I actually love this piece. It was so fun to write! It just came to me so easily! This is exactly the fun kind of Christmas I love. The kind of craziness that happens with my friends.**

**Though I am sad Beat sort of diappeared. That wasn't supposed to happen, but it seems in-character oddly. Oh well. At least it saved me from butchering some of his dialogue more. **

**Maybe I'll do a follow up piece to this someday. Maybe next Christmas.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this! And sorry for any mistakes I made. I checked it over twice, but I still miss stuff without Microsoft Word.**

**Also, the story's named for my all time favorite Christmas movie. I almost called it "Happens in a Blink" because that song inspired the ending, but I decided on the former. It is a Christmas fic. And It's a Wonderful Life is so much like The World Ends With You/It's a Wonderful Word. I actually was going to have that movie in the story. Another thing that didn't happen. LOL.**

**This is dedicated to everyone on Joshyme's Hachiko. I love all of you guys and your randomness! I hope you like it! There was supposed to be more Joshyme for you guys, but I do like the way it ended up.**

**And if anyone draws a picture of RG Shiki as Bloom from Winx Club (in her first transformation outfit), I will marry you. The idea of her in that is what sparked this entire thing. I used to be a huge WC fan. And Bloom was my favorite. I'm actually a lot like her.**

**This is actually my fiftieth fanfiction. My account says differently because I posted three stories twice, but this is actually number fifty. So exciting! I'm so happy. -throws confetti-**

**Shutting up now...**


End file.
